Une question de confiance
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Autre contribution après "the man from the other side". Retrouvailles mouvementées entre Olivia et Peter. Voici comment ça ne se passera jamais dans la série, mais on peut rêver, non ? Je crois que je vais le mettre en T... léger doute quand même...


Et oui, j'ai encore frappé. Une autre histoire qui me hantait ! Pas pu faire autrement que de l'écrire...

* * *

Elle l'avait trouvé. Enfin. Après tout ce temps. Trois mois. Trois longs mois interminables. Ella s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel que le réceptionniste lui avait indiquée. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle inspira profondément pour s'astreindre au calme_. Allons, Dunham, un peu de cran. _Elle se pencha légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il était là, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, observant fixement le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette fois, son cœur se fit trop présent dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Le temps de se reprendre. Le temps d'un soupir. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait retrouvé son impassibilité impeccable de professionnelle. Pas question de trahir ses émotions. Elle prit le passe magnétique et d'un geste vif l'inséra dans la fente. Sans attendre, elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il eut un sursaut violent et leva les bras, déjà prêt à bondir hors de la pièce. Mais elle vit l'éclair de compréhension passer dans ses yeux quand il la reconnut. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur son visage qu'elle garda indéchiffrable avant qu'il ne reprenne sa position de contemplation du plafond.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il froidement sans la regarder.

- Aucune importance, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Va-t-en.

- Quel accueil ! s'exclama-t-elle ironiquement.

- Honnêtement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je saute au plafond ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être que tu me proposes un verre ? dit-elle avec la même ironie que lui dans la voix.

Il soupira bruyamment.

- Je ne reviendrai pas.

- La situation est grave à Boston. Les attaques se multiplient. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup de morts.

- Je l'ai vu aux infos.

- Et c'est tout ? s'énerva-t-elle. C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?

- Que tu nous aides !

Il eut un rire moqueur et ne répondit pas, estimant que sa réaction était une réponse suffisante.

- Ils s'en prennent à nos familles, dit-elle en maîtrisant sa voix du mieux qu'elle put.

S'il fut surpris par cette information, il n'en montra rien. Elle continua.

- Ils ne parviennent pas à nous atteindre alors ils s'en prennent à nos familles. Ils ont commencé avec l'ex-femme de Broyles. Puis les parents d'Astrid. Rachel et Ella…

Elle fit une pause, tâchant de maîtriser ses émotions. Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle avait enfin capté son attention. Il cligna des yeux nerveusement avant de tourner finalement la tête vers elle.

- …vont bien, acheva-t-elle, mais elles sont sous protection rapprochée et je m'inquiète pour elles.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

- Ils veulent te parler, poursuivit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu venais me chercher parce que je te manquais, plaisanta-t-il amèrement.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de ce conflit. Tu dois revenir.

- Et tu vas faire comment pour m'y obliger ?

Elle soupira bruyamment à son tour. Sans se lever, il daigna enfin tourner les yeux vers elle.

- Combien de temps va encore durer ta crise d'identité ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

Cette réplique lui ôta temporairement les mots de la bouche. Rageusement, il se mit assis sur le lit.

- Ma crise d'identité ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu en parles comme si j'étais un ado capricieux qui a fait une fugue ! lâcha-t-il, sèchement.

Elle ne répondit pas en se contentant de le fixer sans détourner les yeux, mais son silence lui permit de comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. L'indignation de cette révélation le fit bondir du lit.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses ! cracha-t-il. Que je suis juste un gamin capricieux ?

Il hurlait à présent, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter par sa colère. Elle s'y était assez préparée.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

- Je rêve ! dit-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- Alors conduis-toi comme un homme. Reviens à Boston et affronte la situation.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et même si son cœur battait la chamade, elle soutint son regard sans sourciller. Elle vit ses mâchoires se crisper de colère, mais il céda le premier.

- J'en ai assez entendu, dit-il simplement en saisissant sa veste.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone d'Olivia sonna. Rapidement elle décrocha.

- Dunham, dit-elle en observant Peter rassembler ses affaires. Monsieur, j'ai retrouvé… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut visiblement interrompue par son interlocuteur.

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, Peter tenta de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Puis il se reprit rageusement en se disant que ce n'était plus ses affaires. Il allait franchir le seuil de la porte quand il entendit soudain le désespoir percer distinctement dans la voix d'Olivia quand elle prononça le nom de sa sœur. Interloqué, il se figea avant de finalement se tourner pour l'observer. Elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, désormais. Elle semblait… vide. « Une coquille vide » fut l'expression qui lui vint en tête pour la qualifier. Elle ne bougeait plus, son regard était fixe mais il devina qu'elle n'était plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Alors il comprit. On venait de lui annoncer la mort de Rachel. Alors malgré la douleur, malgré l'amertume, malgré la colère, malgré la trahison, il sentit monter en lui la compassion et le besoin de la réconforter. Mais comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il fit un pas vers elle. Enfin, elle eut une réaction.

- Et Ella ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il stoppa net, le souffle coupé, attendant la réponse avec peut-être autant d'angoisse qu'elle. Mais la respiration lui revint quand il vit passer l'éclair de soulagement sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit une seconde plus tard, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Cette vision lui causa plus de peine qu'il ne s'en aurait cru capable.

Enfin, elle raccrocha, les yeux perdus dans le vide mais refusant de laisser rouler les perles salées qui pointaient au coin de leurs paupières. La main qui tenait le portable retomba le long de son corps, comme incapable de le tenir plus longtemps. Olivia n'esquissa pas un geste pour retenir l'appareil quand ses doigts soudainement pris de faiblesse le laissèrent échapper de leur emprise. Il tomba parterre, rebondit mollement sur la moquette épaisse avant de finalement s'immobiliser sur le sol de la chambre. Après son bras, ce furent ses jambes qui cédèrent. Elle tomba à genoux. C'est ce qui le décida à se précipiter pour la rattraper avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle s'évanouit pas, ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne parla pas. Elle resta juste immobile dans ses bras, plus molle qu'une poupée de chiffons, fixant sans le voir le plafond délavé. C'est sans doute ce qui l'inquiéta le plus.

- Olivia ? Olivia, réponds-moi. Olivia !

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable et pendant lequel il tenta de la faire réagir, elle bougea enfin. Ses yeux, précédemment perdus dans le vague, se levèrent lentement vers les siens. Elle sembla faire une mise au point pour situer où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais ce qu'elle fit ensuite le prit totalement de court. Comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, elle se dégagea de ses bras en un geste vif. D'une apathie totale, elle devint furie. Du plat des mains, elle le repoussa loin d'elle.

- Va-t-en, Peter ! hurla-t-elle.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus surpris par sa réaction violente.

- Olivia, dit-il en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement.

Il désirait à présent plus que tout lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais elle le repoussa de plus belle.

- Va-t-en, puisque c'est ce que tu voulais faire. Dégage, Peter. Je ne veux plus te voir. Va-t-en, cria-t-elle, hystérique.

Mais il n'obéit pas et chercha à lui saisir les bras. Elle se débattit et le poussa si fort qu'il bascula vers l'arrière. Dans son élan, elle suivit le mouvement et tomba sur lui. Loin d'être déstabilisée, elle continua à lui asséner des coups à la poitrine, utilisant cette fois, ses poings serrés. Il sentit les chocs des impacts faire vibrer désagréablement sa cage thoracique. Ses côtes l'élancèrent douloureusement, tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui, marmonnant des « va-t-en » anarchiques. Il parvint enfin à saisir ses poignets et profita de ce soudain répit pour inverser la situation. Il la fit basculer sur la moquette et s'assit à califourchon sur elle pour immobiliser ses jambes qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Puis il cloua ses poignets au sol au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle.

- Olivia, calme-toi, bon sang ! marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, là où elle avait frappé à plusieurs reprises avec une fougue impressionnante. Il refusa de penser aux traces que ses coups allaient laisser et se concentra sur Olivia. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il l'en empêcha. Alors elle abandonna, reposant sa tête au sol et la tournant sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. Quand il sentit qu'elle lâchait prise, il se dégagea d'elle. Il se mit assis, étendant ses jambes, tandis qu'il tirait sur ses poignets pour l'asseoir elle aussi, en parfaite symétrie par rapport à sa propre position. Et il libéra finalement ses mains, puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, l'entourant elle aussi de ses bras et posant sa tête contre son épaule. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car elle le tournait de l'autre côté. Mais il pensa que c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle s'autorisait ce moment de proximité avec lui et qu'elle se permettait de verser enfin les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir.

Il la laissa pleurer en silence, se contentant de la bercer doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Quand il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait plus rien à verser, il l'écarta doucement et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses joues encore trempées. Il accrocha son regard au sien.

- Je suis désolé pour Rachel, murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et répéta qu'il était désolé, les lèvres tout contre sa peau. Puis il mit sa joue contre le côté de sa tête et posa la main qui venait de quitter sa joue, dans son dos. En réponse, elle posa sa main sur celle de Peter qui demeurait sur son visage. Elle la déplaça légèrement pour la poser tout contre sa bouche et y déposa à son tour un baiser en fermant les yeux. Peter leva sa main vers les mèches blondes retenues en queue de cheval par un élastique et y entremêla ses doigts. Puis, il pencha la tête, frottant sa joue râpeuse contre celle, tendre, d'Olivia, puis toucha du bout du nez sa chevelure d'or, inspirant les senteurs florales qu'elle dégageait. Sans en avoir conscience, il ferma les yeux tandis que ses lèvres descendaient jusqu'à son cou et frôlaient sa peau délicate. Il déposa un autre baiser sur l'endroit où sa nuque et son épaule se rejoignaient, écartant du nez le col de son chemisier. Elle leva la tête pour lui en laisser le libre accès. Encouragé par sa réaction, il embrassa sa peau douce plusieurs fois, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'il posait ses lèvres à l'endroit exact où battait sa veine. Il entendit sa respiration se saccader dans sa gorge. Elle resserra l'emprise sur la main qu'elle tenait comme pour l'empêcher de se dégager et de son autre main, agrippa son t-shirt fermement. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'ôter l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux prisonniers, pour y passer la main librement, tandis qu'il frottait à nouveau sa joue rugueuse contre la sienne. Mais il s'arrêta avant de succomber à la tentation de goûter à ses lèvres.

Dans une tentative plutôt frileuse de reprise de contrôle, il écarta son visage du sien et planta ses yeux dans les siens qu'elle ouvrit dès qu'elle sentit son geste. Il se mit à scruter ses yeux et ses traits, tentant d'y déceler des traces d'hésitation, de peur ou de regret, car il se refusait à profiter de la situation. Mais ce qu'il lut à la place chassa toutes ses bonnes intentions tel un château de cartes balayé par un courant d'air. Le visage d'Olivia n'exprimait que désir, en reflet parfait du sien et il se trouva incapable de résister à l'invitation qu'elle lui envoyait en termes si clairs. Quand il la vit poser ses yeux sur sa bouche, il n'y tint plus. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres offertes. Il goûta avec délice à leur douceur et sentit la saveur salée des larmes qui y avaient roulé. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à l'ardeur grandissante qu'elle lui témoignait, abandonnant ce self-control qu'elle chérissait d'habitude et serrant désespérément son t-shirt comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'éloigne. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, arquant son dos pour se lover contre lui. Alors que l'oxygène semblait se raréfier dans la pièce, comme ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, elle attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le tira vers le haut. Quand il sentit son geste, il s'écarta. Pas pour l'arrêter comme elle sembla le croire au premier abord. Mais pour lire à nouveau toute la détermination de ses yeux. Pour être sûr qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Et ses yeux en disaient long. Alors il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser avant d'aller taquiner la peau sensible de son cou, tantôt du bout du nez, tantôt par la caresse de ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, elle passa ses mains sous le tissu qu'elle tenait toujours les poings serrés et l'entraîna vers le haut. Il leva les bras pour l'aider à l'ôter avant de reprendre son chemin de tendres baisers dans sa nuque. Puis il entreprit de s'attaquer aux boutons de son chemisier qu'il ouvrit rapidement. A partir de là, les autres vêtements suivirent rapidement les premiers jetés négligemment sur la moquette de la chambre. Un à un, ils vinrent aménager le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à enlever. Alors doucement, ils s'étendirent sur le lit, sans rompre le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient.

Ils ne firent pas seulement l'amour, ils firent plus que ça. Ce n'était pas juste une question de sexe. Il était question d'un échange mutuel, un moment de répit où ils s'accordaient de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux et à oublier temporairement la rudesse de leurs existences. Juste deux âmes brisées par la Vie en quête d'un peu de réconfort pour adoucir les plaies de leurs cœurs meurtris. Aucun d'eux de ne parla, aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Seuls s'élevaient dans le silence de la pièce, leurs respirations saccadées et les souffles enroués qui franchissaient leurs lèvres à travers les nombreux baisers qu'ils se donnaient. Quand enfin la dernière vague d'abandon les fit trembler de plénitude, elle s'affala sur lui comme si ses membres ne pouvaient plus soutenir son poids.

Olivia resta immobile pendant un instant, la main de Peter faisant des allés et venus dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En silence, elle écouta les battements anarchiques de son cœur reprendre un rythme normal contre son oreille, tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle. Et alors que les secondes défilaient, elle sentit toute la souffrance de l'annonce de la mort de Rachel retomber sur elle comme un voile pesant. Le répit prenait fin alors que le deuil prenait place dans son cœur.

Sans un mot, elle se leva, s'extirpant de son étreinte et ramassa ses vêtements un à un. Elle s'assit sur le lit, dos à Peter et commença à s'habiller. Même si Olivia était toujours si peu expressive face à la douleur, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il s'assit près d'elle et tenta de croiser ses yeux. Elle se leva précipitamment.

- Je rentre avec toi, souffla-t-il dans son dos.

Alors qu'elle boutonnait son chemisier, elle stoppa net son mouvement. Pendant une paire de secondes, puis elle reprit son geste. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il entreprit de se rhabiller lui aussi. Elle alla dans la salle de bains, finir de se préparer. Quand elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard, les vêtements parfaitement arrangés, les cheveux tirés en arrière et le visage fermé, il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait repris son attitude d'Agent.

- Je suis sérieux, Olivia. Je rentre avec toi, répéta-t-il.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Peter. Retourne à ta vie de solitaire, dit-elle froidement.

Sa réplique glaciale lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Comment pouvait-elle insuffler le froid si peu de temps après le chaud ? Il tenta la diplomatie tandis qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser son téléphone.

- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens, tu es en colère et…

- Tu sais ? répliqua-t-elle vivement en lui face. Tu ne sais rien du tout, Peter. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tout perdre, cria-t-elle.

- OK, dit-il pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas. Mais je veux t'aider.

- M'aider ? répéta-t-elle en colère. Et où étais-tu durant les trois derniers mois ? cracha-t-elle. C'était là que tu aurais pu m'aider. Mais tu as fui comme un lâche.

L'insulte le mit en colère, mais il tenta malgré tout de se contrôler.

- J'avais mes raisons, dit-il les dents serrées. Il m'a menti toute ma vie ! Même toi, tu m'as menti durant plusieurs semaines.

- Et à quoi ont servi ces trois mois mis à part à te morfondre et à t'apitoyer sur toi-même ? demanda-t-elle, férocement.

Il ne répondit pas sans savoir si c'était parce qu'elle avait raison ou parce qu'il était trop en colère.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, acheva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La voir bouleversée et fâchée après leur moment de tendresse chassa son ressentiment. Il l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il saisit son bras et la força à se retourner.

- Attends, ne pars pas comme ça, dit-il d'un ton doux. Je veux revenir avec toi. Etre à tes côtés.

- Je préfère être seule, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

- Est-ce que ça ne compte pas pour toi ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Ca ne suffira pas.

Il accusa le coup.

- A quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- A te refaire confiance.

- Me refaire confiance ? dit-il, sentant la colère refaire surface. N'est-ce pas moi qui ai été trahi dans l'histoire ?

- Et tu as pensé à moi ? A tout ce que j'ai perdu depuis qu'on se connaît ? John, Charlie, et maintenant Rachel. As-tu pensé à la douleur que j'ai ressentie ? Tu es parti, tout comme eux. La différence est que tu l'as fait en toute connaissance de cause. Ils n'ont pas choisi de mourir. Toi, tu as choisi de partir, expliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris de cette tirade. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il sentit la flamme des remords lui brûler le cœur.

- Tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression de compter autant pour toi, dit-il doucement, sachant que cela sonnait comme une mauvaise défense.

- Désolée de ne pas déballer mes sentiments au grand jour, Peter, dit-elle d'un ton qui dénotait avec ses paroles.

Il soupira.

- Toi aussi, tu as trahi ma confiance, dit-il enfin, d'un ton calme.

- Et j'en suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement en se calmant.

Encouragé par la dissipation de sa colère, il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

- Mais on peut recommencer, Olivia. Réapprendre à se faire confiance.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

- Laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance. On s'entendait si bien avant ça. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait le retrouver.

- Peter, en dépit du geste impardonnable qu'a eu Walter et de mon erreur de te l'avoir caché, le fait est que tu as quitté sans hésitation, sans avertissement et sans un regard en arrière, les seuls êtres sur cette Terre qui t'aimaient assez pour tout faire pour te garder près d'eux. Qui me dit que tu ne referas pas la même chose demain ? dit-elle d'un ton triste qui lui broya le cœur.

- Rien, je suppose… dit-il sur le même ton, réalisant l'ampleur de la peine qu'il lui avait causée.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se dégager pour partir, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et accrocha son regard au sien.

- Je ne peux rien t'offrir d'autre que le fait d'entendre de ma bouche que je ne souhaite plus m'en aller.

Durant plusieurs secondes, elle jaugea ses traits et ses paroles. Enfin elle répondit.

- D'accord, Peter. Essayons, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, sans un sourire, ni trahir d'émotion positive.

Lentement, comme pour sceller leur accord, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par y répondre et s'agrippa à deux mains à son t-shirt. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front à front pendant une minute, avant que Peter ne rompe le silence.

- Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, je serai là pour toi, Olivia.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant le regarder dans les yeux, avant de finalement s'écarter pour rejoindre la voiture. Et tandis qu'elle démarrait la voiture et qu'il montait à ses côtés, il lui adressa un sourire plein de promesses. Et quand elle le lui rendit, elle espéra en silence qu'il les tiendrait. Parce qu'elle avait désespérément envie d'y croire.


End file.
